Fang
by iluvdancing99
Summary: this is the missing chapter that i was going to submit for james pattersons contest but kinda for got about it. it is about max teaching dylan to fly and all of the mishaps that happen durring that time.


Kaitlyn Loh

Missing Chapter from _Fang_

"I don't know about this, Max," Dylan said sounding worried, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah, you'll be fine," I told him reassuringly.

"Never mind," Dylan said quickly, "I don't want to fly. I can deal,"

I grabbed his shirt collar as he tried to walk away and said, "Oh, no, not so fast. You're going to learn to fly _now_. Just get on the roof and open your wings,"

"Alright, just, please don't push me," he sounded almost scared, something that Fang would never reveal.

We climbed up to the roof and we got ready to fly.

"I won't push you, you're going to push me just to show you that you're going to be okay," perfect, I wouldn't let him push me off and then move so that he would fall and have to fly…or become a bird kid pancake.

"Push me, Dylan," I planted my feet firmly in the ground. Then, Dylan pushed me, or at least tried, next, I sidestepped and down Dylan fell.

He was dive-bombing, and not flapping. This was bad. I jumped off the roof and plunged down after him. It wasn't until we were about two feet above the ground that I caught him. I yanked him up and lifted him with all I had and brought him upright and dropped him, but from only a few feet up, on purpose.

"Uhhh… thanks, Max," Dylan said all red faced.

"Yeah, you better be thankful as heck, Dylan. If you had just let me push you off the roof none of this would have happened. You have to TRUST me. If you don't, then I can't help you. But that doesn't mean that I trust you, cause I don't. I only trust Fang and myself. And I certainly don't care because I certainly don't. You know why? Because you're a," I didn't get to finish. You want to know why? Not because Fang came to my rescue, not because a mob of angry, rude, and flesh-hungry Erasers came after us, but because Dylan kissed me. Yeah, you read that right, he KISSED me, on the lips. And you'll never guess this, I _liked it_. Sparks seemed to go off and it was a great kiss, but not like Fangs, no way, no how. Dylan wasn't my boyfriend, I broke off the kiss.

"What the heck, Dylan! You can't just go around kissing people, especially people who have BOYFRIENDS!" I yelled at him and then smacked him on the cheek, hard.

"Come on, Max. No need to get mad. It was just a thank you kiss," he rubbed his hand between my wings, right where Fang rubs them. "Calm down, just calm down," he sort of batted his eyelashes.

"Dylan, don't touch me!" then I smacked him again and held up my right hand showing him Fang's ring. "Do you see this! My boyfriend, FANG, gave me this and you know what it means, it means that I am taken. It means that I can't touch me or even freaking kiss me and you'll just have to deal with that. I don't even like you , you jerk," I got off the ground and started to hover over his head, "Now if you want to learn to fly then get your sorry butt of the ground and back on the roof. You better get this right this time cause I'm not going to save you, again," and I flew over to the roof.

"Can I have the ladder please?" Dylan said, practically pleading.

"Whatever," and I got to the ground and shoved it over the edge.

"Thanks," he said all smiley. Then I got back up on the roof and waited for him to join me.

"Dylan, you better hurry up and get on this roof or I'm going inside and you if you don't do as I say, you'll have to learn to fly on your own," I yelled down at him. I didn't have all day.

After a total of like, five minutes, he finally got to the roof.

"Okay, so I'm going to push you over the edge this time, then you are going to either fly or splat. Get it? Good," I told him hoping that e didn't die, well not at that second anyway.

"I will do as you say, Max. And this time, I won't forget to flap," he said. Was that his attempt at humor? If it was, then he had less humor that a rock.

"Uh huh," I said as Dylan snapped out his wings, ready for the take off, "okay, I'm pushing on three, two," I pushed him, "three. Whoops, guess I was early," I said letting my sarcasm just spill from my tongue.

Dylan flapped his wings, thank heavens, and lifted about thirty feet above the house, not very impressive. My first try, I was soaring. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but it was a gorgeous sight. Just as I was reminiscing, Dylan started to land and gosh, it was bad, but that was expected.

"I flew! I can fly, Max! Thank you so much!" he yelled so loudly that it echoed.

"I can tell, I have something called eyes. That wasn't too bad for a first timer, but the landing, it sucked. I mean, you landed like a cow! We're going inside now, I've taught you all that I can teach you," and I jumped off the roof and flew around to the door and Dylan followed, walking.

When we were about at the door, Dylan raised up his hand like he wanted a high five, but I decided that I would smack his face instead.

"sorry, I meant to high five your hand, not your face. My bad," then gave him my totally-evil-you-are-about-to-be-turned-into-slush face and told him, "Don't touch me," and we walked into the house just to be greeted by Jab. That just was the sprinkles to my cupcake.


End file.
